The MCG MB-CCOP is dedicated to making NCI-sponsored cancer treatment, prevention and symptom- control studies available to cancer patients and patients that are at risk for cancer in the Central Savannah River Area (CSRA) which consists of 13 East Georgia counties and 3 West Central South Carolina counties. The patient base in this cachment area has historically been about 40% African-American with an increasing small percentage of Asian and Hispanic patients. Affiliates are located in Northeast Georgia, Aiken, SC, and the Augusta VA Medical Center (located next to MCG). The incidence of cancer in the African-American population is well-documented to be higher in proportion to the population as compared to whites. By offering clinical trials from a variety of research bases covering multiple cancer sites, patients seen for cancer care at MCG and affiliates have made available to them the latest in cutting edge research. Add to that the new Cancer Research Center that has just opened at MCG and patients in the area have the finest cancer care available. At present, there are 19 adult treatment trials, 15 pediatric treatment trials with 1 pediatric cancer control trial and 13 prevention and symptom-control trials open to accrual. Eligible patients for treatment and symptom management trials are approached at their doctor visits to ascertain interest in participation. Depending on the prescribed methods of recruitment for each prevention study, healthy individuals may be recruited through advertisements, flyers, word of mouth, etc. (e.g. smoking cessation study). The Medical College of Georgia's MB-CCOP and its affiliates offer the latest cancer clinical trials sponsored by the National Cancer Institute for cancer treatment, prevention and symptom management. These trials offer access to the latest developments in cancer prevention and treatment to patients living in east central and northeast Georgia, west central South Carolina, veterans served by the Augusta VA Medical Center, as well as the medically underserved in our region.